callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition, previously known as Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex, is a the Wii port of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare that was released alongside Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Modern Warfare: Mobilized(DS) on November 10, 2009. The porting was handled by Treyarch. It's available for $49.99 (£39.99 in the UK). New features Despite the change in name, the game is largely the same. Differences include a lowering to a maximum of 10 players in multiplayer (and thus no Ground War mode), the addition of Squadmate Mode from the Wii version of Call of Duty: World at War during single player, host migration a la Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and fully customizable and remappable controls. Also, slight graphical improvements have been made to the engine of last year's Call of Duty: World at War, causing the lighting and explosions to be more realistic. This should do well with the CG animations, voice acting, sound effects, and soundtrack of the original game that are also being ported over. Players will also get to hold their guns "gangsta style," as you can tilt your weapon (like the Mini-Uzi and pistols) sideways by twisting the Wii Remote from left to right. The Wii Zapper is still compatible with this game, and the glitches that plagued Call of Duty: World at War are said to be solvable via hotfixing. Camo has also been included and you can now assign certain grenades with gesture movements. There is no Wii Speak support, Wii Motion Plus, or offline multiplayer (other than Squadmate Mode). Due to the RAM limitations on Wii, there were several changes. The most noticable being lack of a Kill-Cam, and changes in the cheats. Ragtime Warfare was replaced with a new "Paintball" cheat, and a Bad Year now requires you to get a headshot, or the enemy will not spawn tires. The game contains all the same weapons and perks from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Trivia *Eavesdrop is not in the game. *Unlike the Wii version of World at War which didn't have the level Black Cats, this port has every mission intact, including the level Death From Above. *Unlike its predecessor, Call of Duty: World at War, this game will retain the ability to hold your breath while sniping when using the Wii Zapper, thus allowing Iron Lungs perk to be in game. *The port seems to have gone through a major overhaul for about 6 months being. Although mostly opinion, graphics seem to have gone through a major overhaul for the Wii. *Blue and red tiger camo does not stand out as much. *The "4" has been dropped from the title of the game for unknown reasons. Gallery File:3915139269 0736f1de54.jpg|Cpt. MacMillan in All Ghillied Up. File:3915923828 a92ef7a0dc.jpg|Russian Loyalists fighting in a Russian village. File:970125 20090821 790screen002.jpg|An American Marine engaging in combat in Saudi Arabia using a M249 SAW. Category:Games Category:Call of Duty 4